About Time
by Akiko Raikou
Summary: Naruto falls ill and Hinata's left to take care of him. Naruto ends up catching more than a cold when they finally confess their love for each other. Naruhina oneshot


_Oh! Naruto!_ Hinata took the rag off of his forehead and put it back in the water bowl. She felt his forehead again. "You're burning up." The sick boy lay in his bed with all of the covers on while she sat right next to him on a chair; they were in his small apartment on a Saturday afternoon. They'd just come back from a mission with Lee when Naruto'd begun to feel dizzy and warm.

-

"N-Naruto?" Hinata asked, voice full of concern, taking a step towards the blonde ninja who was now clutching his head in agony.

"_Naruto, what is wrong?" Lee asked; the captured outlaw under his arm. They were heading to Tsunade's office to drop off the target with Naruto in the lead until he stopped suddenly._

"_Ohh…" Naruto moaned, rocking from side to side. He held his head in his hands with a pained expression on his face._

_Lee walked over to the boy, feeling his clammy face. "You do feel most warm." Lee turned his gaze to look at Tsunade's tower poking up in the distance. "Hinata, will you be capable of taking Naruto home while I report back to Tsunade?"_

"_Y-yes," she walked over to Naruto, supporting him on her shoulder but he shook his head vainly._

"_I'm fine…nothing but a…" He fell over to one side but Hinata managed to hoist him back up. "Cold." He forced a laugh._

"_Don't worry, Naruto." Hinata led him in the direction of his apartment._

_-_

"Thanks, Hinata." Naruto whispered once she'd placed the cool rag onto his forehead, his cerulean gaze making Hinata feel like the one with a fever. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were droopy but he still tried to maintain his happy-go-lucky composure as best as he could.

Hinata's breath caught in her throat- being so close to him, after all of their years as Academy students and training under separate sensei's, and after he'd left for two and a half years…she didn't know if she'd ever be whole again. But now, just being able to help. To be there for him when he needed it…made her feel even more full of love for the boy, if that was even possible. "Y-your welcome." She smiled shyly at him and he closed his eyes, reopening them seconds later with difficulty.

"You should rest." The Hyuga heiress encouraged him.

He shook his head. "It's okay; I'm not tired." He grinned although his eyelids started to fall. He gripped the sheet of his bed, fighting back the drowsiness that tried to claim his body. He didn't want to sleep, although his body urged him to let go and fade into unconsciousness. _Hinata's…so pretty…and nice…I want to talk to her…more…Wait!_ _What am I saying?! Do I __**like**__ her?! I mean, sure I like her, but__** like **__her __**like**__ her?_

"N-Naruto?"

A sweet voice broke into his thoughts but he didn't have the strength to open his eyes. "Hm?"

"O-oh, n-nevermind. Just rest, okay?" He felt a soothing coolness on his cheeks and gave in.

"Oh…kay…" He exhaled deeply, unable to hold on to consciousness any longer before snuggling into his blankets, his face peaceful.

Hinata looked at him with such longing that it was hard for her to pull away. Her heart ached at the thought of never being anything more than friends, knowing that when he was all better she'd be farther away. His thoughts would be back to Sakura, and she didn't know how much more she could handle. She watched her crush sleeping so innocently now, his chest falling up and down steadily. His mouth curved into a smile- he looked so angelic, sleeping there. The Hyuga bit her lip to keep from crying out and waking him to confess her love. _He's so beautiful_. She thought sadly, wanting deeply to caress his peachy face. "Oh, Naruto…" She whispered, unable to resist the urge any longer, her fingers trailed down the side of his cheek gently. "Why do you do this to me?"

Naruto sighed deeply, his mouth still pulled into a small smile. Hinata's heart fluttered and she subconsciously moved her fingers so they hovered over his lips. The blonde ninja coughed and she receded, afraid that she'd woken him up. He frowned and turned on his side. The pale-eyed girl closed her eyes in relief before reopening them a moment later, remembering to re-dampen the cloth. "Don't worry Naruto," She promised. "I'll take care of you."

-

"Hm…" Uzumaki Naruto sighed happily, a big smile plastered across his face. He went to turn onto his side but found that he couldn't move, and he fingered something soft and silky. He stiffened, hearing another person's steady breathing. _What?_ He cracked open an eye and lifted up his head slowly. His eyes widened at what he saw and a light blush crept onto his whiskered face.

Hinata had fallen asleep on top of his chest, her head lying on her crossed arms; Naruto's fingers had gotten intertwined with the Hyuga's blue hair. He gulped, unsure of what to do. On one hand, he was perfectly content, on the other…how would the shy girl react? _Wait a second! _His eyes widened. _Perfectly content?! Should I __**be**__ perfectly content? Is this normal?! I'm talking about Hinata here! Did I feel like this when I was with Sakura on missions?_ He tried thinking back that far but his brain kept popping up image after image of the sleeping Hyuga. "Hinata," He murmured and the girl stirred. "No!" He said a little too loudly. He covered his mouth, fearing that he'd woken the girl, but she didn't rouse. He let out a sigh and laid his head back on his pillow, closing his eyes. _Hinata…_

_-Flashback-_

"_Say, Hinata," Naruto turned his head around to look at her. "Neji, he's a cousin of yours, right?"_

_Hinata was half-hidden behind one of the training posts and looked away as she answered. "Y-yes."_

_The blonde seemed to understand and he turned around to face her as he thought about what that would mean. "So is he really strong?" She closed her eyes in response. "Great." He muttered._

"_But-!" Hinata cried out, moving in front of the post. "I-I mean, you still might be able to win, Naruto!"_

_Naruto brought his arms behind his head and grinned. "Yeah, I'm strong too after all!" He laughed uncertainly before letting out a soft moan._

_She poked her index fingers together and a hint of a blush started on her cheeks. "I know you can win, Naruto."_

_His head perked up. "Huh?"_

"_Remember that time when you cheered for me? I felt like I was able to become stronger than ever before." He thought back, remembering her fighting her cousin and cheering her on, and how she picked herself up after being blown away by one of Neji's attacks, explaining how she would never give up. "When the preliminaries ended, I was finally able to like myself a little. To anybody else, it might look like nothing's changed about me, but I feel different. Like I'm a better person now. And I've been thinking that it was all thanks to you, Naruto."_

_Naruto blinked. "Hinata," He looked down. "You really…do you really believe that's true? I may look strong to you, but all I really do is mess things up. I act tough because I'm so frustrated. But underneath it all I just feel like I'm a huge failure."_

_She took another step forward. "No, that's not true!"_

_The sudden intensity of her voice shocked him. His head shot up and she was smiling at him._

"_Even when you messed up, you were always a," She paused. "Um, how can I say this? A proud failure, from my point of view."_

"_Huh?" His mouth dropped and he looked at her incredulously._

"_When I look at you, you just fill me with such-" She paused again and started to blush. "Such admiration." She poked her fingers together. "I'm not saying that you're perfect; I mean, no one is, but when you do make a mistake, you have the guts to pick yourself up and keep trying. I think that courage—to keep going no matter what—is what real strength is. I just think you're an incredibly strong person, Naruto." The Hyuga retreated a few paces behind the post and glanced away._

_Naruto closed his mouth and smiled smally. "Thanks Hinata, I needed that." Her head shot up in surprise. He continued. "Even though I'm completely used to being the underdog, I guess this time I was really just feeling the strain." He flexed his bicep, and grinned. "I was really down, which wasn't like me at all." Hinata clasped her hands together joyfully, unable to keep from smiling. "But I feel 100% better now!" He punched his fists in the air._

"_I'm glad you do!" She beamed._

"_Alright I'm off to the match! Thanks again!" He stuck a hand in the air in farewell. He took a few steps before stopping. "Hinata," She watched him intently. "I kinda thought you were, um," He paused. "Gloomy, timid, always terrified, and basically completely weird." Her head drooped. "But you know what?" He fingered his headband as he walked away. "I actually like people like you."_

_-End Flashback-_

_Is it true?_ Naruto's brows furrowed. _I mean, at the time, I never thought about it like that. But now…_His eyes fell over her figure. "You've always been there, haven't you?"

_-Next Flashback-_

"_Naruto! Look!" Hinata pointed to something far away in the trees. "On the side of that tree! I found a Bikochu!"_

"_Huh?" Naruto followed her gaze and soon found it. He jumped and twisted in the air, fighting to catch a hold of the rare beetle. He leapt up and grabbed it right as it came over his head. "Alright! I got it!" He cheered, holding it over his head like a trophy. "We did it! We got the beetle!"_

_Shino and Kiba were talking, incredulous that the duo had been able to find it, while Naruto was still gloating. "Oh, Hinata thanks! It's all because of you!" He gave her a rather vigorous hug._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Wow, Hinata really has done a lot for me." Naruto whispered. "And all those times when we were on missions together, whenever something would happen, she was always there for me." Naruto slowly turned into a sitting position, moving gingerly so as not to wake the sleeping Hyuga."Hinata…" The blonde's eyes closed and he leaned his head against the bedpost.

"Mm," Hinata murmured and her finger twitched. Her eyes fluttered open and were met with white sheets. _Wha-?! _She went rigid, trying to process what had happened. Familiar laughter reached her ears and she turned her head to the right, seeing none other than a smiling Naruto. He was leaning up against the bed frame, chuckling.

Her face turned a beet red and she sat upright immediately. _I-I fell asleep on top of him! He must think I'm- oh, why? Why? Why?!_

"Hey, Hinata!" She turned her scared eyes to Naruto, clenching her fists on top of her knees, waiting for the rebuke. But none came. "I feel a lot better now." He smiled warmly.

_H-He does?_ Hinata's heart melted and she relaxed. Then a thought struck her. "Wha-what time is it?"

"Huh?" Naruto squinted to read the clock on the far wall. "10:48."

Her eyes widened slightly as she thought about what that meant. _It's been nearly six hours since we returned from the mission! _She froze in horror; various scenarios of her father's wrath formed in her brain.

Naruto crawled out of his blankets and onto his comforter so he was sitting cross-legged in front of the Hyuga, oblivious to her shocked state. She blinked several times to clear her mind and looked over Naruto, eyes full of warmth. "B-but, you're really feeling better now, Naruto?"

"Yup! Sure do! I feel like I could train on hours, or even run faster than Bushy Brow!" Naruto's cerulean eyes sparkled with energy. He leaned forward and grabbed her hand, bringing it up to his forehead. She blushed at his warm touch. "See?" He held it there and suddenly found himself lost in pale lavender oceans. _She's so beautiful…_He couldn't look away.

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata gulped softly. "I-I'm glad I could help." She couldn't take her eyes off of his; they were captivating, mesmerizing. She loved them, she loved everything about him, she loved _him._

Suddenly Naruto pulled Hinata's hand away from his head but didn't let go. The girl glanced at their hands before her eyes flickered back to his face. He was staring intently at her.

"Naruto," Hinata managed to whisper before soft lips pressed onto hers. A rush of lavender spilled over the blonde, and he broke away, breathing in the deep scent.

Hinata's eyes fluttered open and almost simultaneously her familiar blush crept onto her face. Naruto smiled foxily at her, his own cheeks a little flushed. Thoughts crashed around in Hinata's brain, and she struggled with sorting them out. _What just happened?_ _He just-! He really??? I'm not dreaming?_ "W-why?" She took a gulp of air and stared wide-eyed at the blonde. "W-what was that for?"

_What did I do?! I just kissed Hinata! Oh God…_He was chuckling nervously and had a goofy expression on his face. "I guess you could say it's just my way of saying thanks." _No sense in hiding it now…_

"O-oh." Hinata's shoulders sagged and she glanced away. _And I thought it was because he finally realized…_

"For everything."

She stared at him incredulously. _Everything?_

He continued. "You've really helped me, Hinata. I mean, you've always been there for me. Even at the Academy; you were the only one who wasn't mean to me. You gave me support at the chuunin exams, you found the Bikochu, and you defeated one of those rogue ninja brothers when I couldn't. You even helped save the entire village with the paper bombs." He blushed lightly and glanced away. "I- I guess what I'm trying to say is…" He swallowed hard and met her shocked gaze with his own nervous one. "You're more than a friend, Hinata."

Hyuga Hinata was frozen in complete and utter shock. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide as saucers; even her blush was at bay and wouldn't compliment her face to greet the world. _What?_ The single word popped into her brain after a few seconds of awkward silence.

_She probably thinks I'm an idiot._ Uzumaki Naruto tried to hide his hurt with a fake smile. "Well, its okay Hinata. Sorry for scaring you, forget about what I said before."

The light bulb turned on and Hinata did the first thing that came in her mind- she threw her arms around the blonde teen she'd admired for years. She could feel her eyes begin to water.

"H-Hinata?" Naruto was taken aback. He turned his head but could see nothing but dark blue hair. He held her tighter and started patting her back comfortingly, not really knowing what else he should do.

"Oh Naruto!" Hinata choked out, tears streaming down her face. "I-I thought you d-didn't…you finally realized…"

_Realized what? _Naruto pondered for a few seconds but when he couldn't think of anything, made due with just holding her tighter, loving the sensation of being with her. They held the embrace for another minute, both silent but happy, before pulling away.

"Hey Hinata," The blonde started, taking the Hyuga's hand gently within his own. "How," He paused, fighting for the right words. "How did you—I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm really, really happy that you did—but how were you able to, er, like me? I mean…" He trailed off, completely tongue-tied and feeling like he was losing his mind. "Nevermind."

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata was staring at their intertwined hands while Naruto's questioning blue gaze was staring at her face. _There's nothing to hold back now!_ "I-I've always admired you." She glanced out of the corner of her eye and noticed his mouth drop. She smiled a small smile and made patterns with her finger on his bed sheet. "And even though you would go through rough times and criticisms, you always pulled through. You gave me hope and inspired me to do better, and I was finally able to during the preliminaries. That made me love you even more. You didn't have anyone, but you never let that bring you down. Everything, Naruto, _all_ the trials and obstacles you faced, and your personality and attitude and wanting to improve and help those around you, all made you a better person inside. Every time I saw you, I would feel so much more complete. You were always so strong, and- and determined." She glanced up at him shyly. "I- I've always loved you, Naruto."

Naruto's mouth dropped even more. _She's always loved me? Ever since the Academy, then? But I was always head-over-heels for…_ "Sakura." He breathed, looking up at the Hyuga and wondering what it must've been like for her to constantly watch him drool over the rosette. _Like how I was always upset that she liked Sasuke. I hated the feeling, and Hinata had to live with it for years!_ "Listen, Hinata, I'm really sorry about Sa-"

"Don't be," She cut him off. "I-I'm just glad we're together now, that's all that matters."

Naruto chuckled cheerfully. "Hehe, I guess you're right!" He grinned his goofy grin and opened his mouth to speak when he suddenly sneezed. "Ugh," He groaned, grabbing a Kleenex from his nightstand.

Hinata giggled. "Looks like my work here's not quite finished." She got up and started for the kitchen. "D-do you want me to make you some tea?"

"Yeah," Naruto said, his voice sounding plugged. "I'd like that." _I'd like that a lot._ He yawned and laid back down, promising himself that he would only close his eyes for a minute or two.

-

"Naruto?" Hinata called from her place over his small stove. No response. She walked back to the boy's room and found him sound asleep, snoring up a storm. She shook her head knowingly, a smile starting to spread on her face. "Oh, Naruto." She bent over and pecked him on the head before returning to her tea. _I wonder if he's dreaming._ She thought absentmindedly.

Uzumaki Naruto was indeed dreaming- about light eyes, milky skin, and luscious blue hair. He could hear a familiar, gentle voice calling his name and followed it until a rush of fresh lavender washed over him and he was enveloped in encouraging arms. He smiled in his sleep, feeling like he was one of the luckiest guys in the world.


End file.
